First Kiss
by FallenAnimeAngel
Summary: Naruto and Sakura share their fist kiss as a couple. Based on my friends relationship. This is for my friend and her boyfriend. NaruSaku is not my first choice for a Naruto pairing, but my friend picked the pairing.


**Disclaimer: I no oooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnn!**

 **Fallen is suuuuper happy beeecauseee: Summer has started! I am officially out of school! You know what that means! More time to write stories! I decided I'm going to finish at least two stories this summer! YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY!**

 **Extra notes: I have writer's block for all of my other stories, so you get a short one-shot based on my friend's relationship and their first kiss! Enjoy! This is Naruto by the way(just saying). Also, this is for my friend and I support SasuSaku more than NaruSaku, but my friend picked the pairing…**

 **XxxX**

Sakura Haruno woke up that morning feeling distressed. She has been dating Naruto Uzumaki for almost one month now. At first, Sakura thought it was a little awkward. They've been dating for almost one month and they still haven't kissed! All they did was maybe the occasional hand holding and weird hug like thing. So you can see how it was awkward.

Sakura lay in bed for a little bit before deciding to get up and go see Naruto. She does this every morning, so why shouldn't she do it now? Walking to her closet, she pulled out a black t-shirt and some skinny jeans.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Pick up your phone. Ring. Rin-_

Annoyed, Sakura answered her stupid phone. She was in the middle of getting dressed for god's sake!

"Hello?" She said in a half- harsh way.

"U-Umm? S-Sakura-san?" A stuttering voice came from the other side.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Hinata- chan! What's up? What can I do for you?"

"A-Ano… I-Ino-san wanted t-to know if you w-wanted to join u-us in a s-sleepover t-today. S-she said she w-wanted to t-talk a-about your r-relationship with…N-Naruto-kun."

Sakura sighed. She heard the sadness in Hinata's voice at the mention of her and Naruto's relationship. It broke her heart. "Sure Hinata-chan! What time do I have to be there?"

She heard Hinata shift the phone and then heard her muffled voice. "I-Ino-san? Sakura-san w-wants to know w-what time t-to come o-over." "Tell her to come now!" The phone shifted again and Hinata's voice was clearer. "I-Ino-san s-says now."

She sighed. "Alright. I'll be there in a few."

"O-okay. B-bye Sakura-san!"

The line went dead around then. Sakura finished getting ready. Hair, clothes, make-up, and all. "Guess I won't see Naruto today."

Right as she walked out the door Sakura dialed his number. _Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Hello?" His voice was tired as always. She usually goes over to wake him up.

"Hey, Naruto!" She replied cheerily.

"Sakura-chan? Why are you calling? Don't you usually come over instead?"

Sakura laughed nervously. "Ha ha. Yeah. I can't come over today or tomorrow morning. I might be able to come tomorrow afternoon though. Ino invited me to a sleepover and I haven't spent time with her and the girls, so so-"

Naruto cut her off by laughing. "Sakura-chan, go have fun! One day of not seeing each other won't hurt anything! It's fine!"

"Are you sure?" She asked, unsure.

"Of course and when I see you tomorrow we can go to this special place I found!"

Sakura immediately cheered up. "Okay! See you tomorrow!"

He chuckled. "Bye bye Sakura-chan. See you later."

Then, he hung up.

 **Time Skip cause I don't feel like writing the sleepover. Next Day:**

"Guys. Do you want to go to the park and meet up with Naruto and Kiba?" Sakura just woke up and surprised she was to find a drunk Hinata and Ino still drinking.

"Suuureeee!" Ino slurred. "Let's goooooo, Hinata!" Ino grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her out of her seat, causing Hinata to stumble onto Ino.

Sakura sighed and walked out the front door, texting Naruto that they'll be there. Ino and Hinata came stumbling out a minute later, giggling.

She raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Youu and Naruto-kun maaaakkkeee theeee peeerrfect couple!" Hinata slurred in her drunken state and Sakura blushed.

"T-Thanks, Hinata-chan."

"Onwards! To the park!" Ino pointed to the sky and walked in what she thought was the right direction, but was really the opposite of the park.

"Ino-pig! Park is the other way!" Sakura screamed after her.

Ino turned around and swayed forward. "I knew that."

About ten minutes of drunken chaos later they arrived at the park to find Kiba in a tree and Naruto sitting on the swings.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out to him and waved as he looked up.

His eyes brightened. "Sakura-chan!"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata slurred happily as she ran towards the surprised Kiba in a tree.

"Ino!" Ino screamed out of nowhere.

Hinata looked back at Ino and started running to her. "Ino-san!"

Hinata tackled her and for some odd reason they started making out and everyone sweat dropped.

Naruto took hold of Sakura's hand. "Let's go somewhere else. They weird me out and my friend is in a tree."

"Okay." Sakura agreed and Naruto led them to a bench with bushes around, concealing them from being seen.

They sat down and made awkward talk for a few minutes.

"Umm. We need break the awkwardness." Naruto said.

"Yeah. How?" Sakura asked nervously.

"How about a kiss?" Naruto answered with a smirk on his face.

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. "What if I'm bad?"

He looked at her with tender eyes. "What if I'm bad?"

"I don't know." Sakura replied and then spoke bravely. "Let's find out."

At that moment, both Naruto and Sakura leaned in with small smiles on their faces. Then their lips met and they both melted into their very first kiss.

And like they said they would, they broke the awkwardness. Just with a kiss.


End file.
